


Hazel Eyes

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Graphic M/M Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring a new planet, Bones is kidnapped. What must Jim do to get him back and what does a slave with hazel eyes have to do with anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the km_anthology over at LJ with the prompt: fingering to orgasm, Bones receiving. Sorry this is so late! Only just now got it back from my beta, but it was just a quick look through. If you guys see any mistakes, just let me know. My thanks to the fabulous people who helped me: nikki4noo, shinychimera, and akuchan. Sorry I did not use your ideas, but they may come up at one point. XD Also thanks to caitri and sail_aweigh who let me word war with them in the Rec Room to actually get this sucker done. ^_^ Also thanks to my aforementioned beta, Rachel, for her help in getting this final product out.

The planet they were on did not even have a name. It was an odd quality for a planet to have, especially because it gave no clues as to the origins of the people indigenous to the planet or clues to whether or not there even were people indigenous to the planet. The crew of the _Enterprise_ had encountered far stranger things, however, so that little piece of information was taken in stride.

The science team was sent down to a remote section of the planet with different types of local flora and fauna to check things out after the security team made sure that it was safe, as per usual, but the slight difference to usual was that Jim was not down there to help with the exploring. He had been confined to sick bay by Bones before they began to orbit the nameless planet because he had caught a virus that was wreaking havoc on his body and the only meds they had on hand were the ones to which Jim always had a violent reaction. The virus had to run its course, and that meant that he was stuck where he was until he got better.

As such, he had Bones go down in his place. Fortunately for the rest of the Science team, he was not all that interested in the local flora and wandered away a bit to where he heard some water. He wanted to test that himself and see if anything in the water could possibly be harmful before some damn fool on the away team decided it would be a good idea to drink some because he or she was thirsty. Sure, they were all scientists, and they should know better, but he knew damn well that that made little difference to someone who was really thirsty.

Bones stripped off his shirt along the way, the heat of the planet finally getting to him, and placed it in his bag. When he got to the water, he was collecting a small sample of the water and was about to check in with Spock and the rest of the team when he heard someone coming up behind him. He did not think anything of it, expecting it to be one of the away team because no life was picked up in this section of the planet by the _Enterprise’s_ sensors. Bones found out just how wrong he was when he felt a blow to the back of his neck and saw nothing else for some time.

When Bones woke, he looked up and saw the face of someone or something that definitely should not have been where he was. The indigenous people of the planet were rather tall beings, humanoid in shape and seeming temperament. They had a rather good grasp of standard, as Bones found out when they took him away to the slaves’ quarters, though they ignored all of his protests that they could not just kidnap him and make him a slave because he was a Starfleet officer.

~*~*~

“What do you mean he’s not there?” Jim asked, his voice quietly dangerous. The medical staff nearest could not suppress a shiver at the sheer menace in his voice.

“Just as I said, Captain. He was not on the transporter when everyone beamed back in. He had not checked in for some time, but I believed that he had left his communicator on the ship again,” Spock replied evenly, seemingly not fazed by his friend’s snappish words. The faint tension visible around his eyes gave away his discomfort, however, as well as the faint anxiety lurking behind his steady gaze, for both Jim’s reaction and Bones’ disappearance. The two had gotten over the few problems they had with one another and became faster friends than most would have thought of the pair.

“Have you contacted the people on nameless planet twenty-five billion down there to find out what the hell they’ve done with my husband?” Jim growled, voice as steely as before, though his gaze made sure Spock knew the snapping was not directed at him.

An inclination of Spock’s head answered both communications from Jim, and Spock verbally added, “We have, Captain, and they nearly refused to speak to me. On their planet, they have a class system based on both skin and hair color. The darker the skin and hair coloring, the lower the class to which you belong. They saw my dark hair and almost ended the communication. I assured them that you possessed both light skin and hair for your race, and they were adamant about speaking to you.”

“Did they say anything about Bones?”

Spock paused for an infinitesimal moment before bluntly stating, “They informed me of their recent acquisition of a slave bearing his description.”

~*~*~

Jim made it to the bridge in record time, completely ignoring Chapel’s warning about leaving the Med Bay, though it had been a feeble warning at best. She knew that both Jim and Bones would do anything to help one another, even at the cost of their own lives, and Jim was not going to keep a little thing like a virus keep him down while Bones’ life might be at stake. Slavery was something repugnant to everyone on board when it was being thrust upon people they had only met, but to have it done to one of their own? It was nearly beyond belief.

Jim had stormed his way to the bridge, but he visibly pulled himself together as he came in view of the vid screen. Peering at the extremely pale, blond haired humanoid on the other end of the transmission, Jim tried to school his expression further. “I heard you have a slave matching the description of my CMO. I would like to know why you have knowingly kept a Starfleet officer against his will and made him into a slave,” Jim stated, all traces of his usually fun-loving disposition gone.

The being on the other end of the transmission gave an awful parody of a smile to Jim as he stated, “We have kept him because he was trespassing on sacred waters, Captain Kirk. If you want him back, you must enter into negotiations to enter the Umano into your Federation and complete a task to show your skill in area of our choosing.”

Jim had to use all of the diplomacy skills drummed into him while under Pike’s tutelage to keep his shock and anger from showing on his face. He turned his back to the screen to confer with Spock in the same way the other man had done with him on their very first time serving with one another, though the roles this time were reversed. Before Jim could open his mouth to say a word, Spock spoke up and said quietly, “Jim, I believe this is the only chance we may have.” Jim shot him a clearly surprised look, both at the use of his first name, something that never happened outside of the privacy of their meetings and the dire scenario he was predicting.

“What are you saying?” Jim asked, just as quietly.

“Just as I have stated, Jim. We have no choice but to follow their demands. Mr. Scott has been working as much as he possibly can to find Doctor McCoy, but he has found nothing. There is no trace of him anywhere on the planet, and he has exhausted every resource he can to try and find him. Nothing has worked,” Spock said, regret coloring his voice slightly.

Jim squeezed his eyes tightly against the rush of emotions that flooded him at those words, but his face was composed as he turned around to face who he presumed to be the leader of the Umano. “I accept your terms. A team will be dispatched immediately to conf—”

“No, Captain. Only you may come down. You are the negotiator and the champion,” the being stated calmly. A slight widening of Jim’s eyes was his only reaction besides a curt nod before he gave the signal to Uhura to break the connection. The moment it was closed, Jim felt his knees weaken slightly, and he staggered, leaning against the nearest surface to support himself as he felt a weight settle over him he’d not felt since he realized what was heading for Earth. They had to let Bones’ kidnappers and slavers into the Federation or he would never see his husband again.

~*~*~

The negotiations had gone well and were almost concluded. Jim tamped down on all of the resentment bubbling beneath his skin and completed the first portion of his bargain successfully. The paperwork had been filed for the Umano and their planet to be entered into the Federation with the Federation’s protection in exchange for some of the Umano’s natural resources. The final part of the bargain, that of the task to be completed, had yet to be discussed, and Jim was quickly losing his patience. These people had his husband, his Bones, and they had yet to even offer any sort of proof that he was still alive. Granted, they had not seemed violent in general to Jim, making no threats at all, but he still did not trust them at all.

Just as his patience seemed to be at its end, Jim was told the task that he must complete. “You want me to do what?” Jim asked, his incredulity stopping his brain to mouth filter from kicking in.

The Umano leader seemed pleased by this, however, and merely nodded with that same, awful parodied smile he had given Jim before as he said, “I believe I made myself clear, Captain. I want you to break in our newest pleasure slave. He has been most resistant to all of our advances, and we do not believe in forcing people to perform sexual favors if they do not wish to. Indeed, the pleasure slaves are all given the choice to become either pleasure or labor slaves. Most choose to become pleasure slaves because the mines are not always kind to the workers within them, but to each his own, I believe is the Terran phrase.”

Jim nodded curtly. “It is.”

The Umano beamed. “I so love learning of new cultures. Would you tell me more of your Terran culture at a later time? You may have a pleasure slave for your own if you wish once our business is concluded.”

Jim fought a shudder of revulsion, pasting on what Bones called his “bullshit” smile, as he stated, “I’d be delighted.”

“So you will complete this task?”

 _Do I have a choice?_ Jim thought, but all he said was, “Yes.” Again, the Umano beamed at Jim before gesturing to indicate that Jim should follow him. The Captain did, his mind furiously working to think of a way to get out of this arrangement. Before he had come up with a solid answer, he turned back in to realize that the Umano had been speaking to him.

“We believe bonds such as those of your custom of matrimony are very sacred, and we take them seriously. No bond may be broken through any means except death on our planet,” the Umano stated matter-of-factly.

A light bulb lit over Jim’s head. “What if someone within those types of bonds had sexual relations with someone not in the bond?”

“They are put to death.”

Jim paled dramatically and opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the Umano gesturing for Jim to precede him into the room in front of which they were standing. “The pleasure slaves within this room are all redheaded save for one. He is the one I wish for you to break in; he is dark haired and skinned and would not even be used as a slave if it were not for his exceptionally colored eyes. I have never seen such colored eyes before,” the Umano said musingly.

Jim was about to open his mouth once more to tell the leader of his marriage to Bones when the dark-haired slave was brought in. Bruises littered the dark skin of his arms where it seemed to Jim that he had been held down while he was being wrestled into the garments he now wore. Emerald green silk pants hung low on the slave’s hips, showing sharp hipbones and no hint of a change in skin tone common with those who were clothed in the sun for long periods of time. The slave’s feet and torso were bare, also darkly colored, and around each of his biceps curled a golden torque with an unidentifiable symbol. There was no collar around his neck like the other slaves, though he wore a long silver chain on which hung a circular pendant, and his dark hair was disheveled as if he had been tossing his head from side to side to evade something.

Jim felt his mouth go dry as the slave raised his head and their eyes locked. Every muscle in Jim’s body froze in shock, as did those in the slave’s body. Green-gold eyes filled with fear and not a little shock locked onto blue eyes filled with shock and hope, sending jolts running through both of their bodies. Jim reached out without realizing he was doing so, and the two Umano holding the slave pushed him into Jim’s waiting arms. The slave stumbled but allowed himself to be held, head lolling to rest on Jim’s shoulder and face burying itself into Jim’s neck.

The other Umano in the room were shocked at the slave’s actions, but they paid it no mind as the leader spoke up, “You must make this slave achieve release willingly, and then you may pick one of them to take with you before we give you information on your missing crew member.”

Jim nodded without thinking, holding the slave closer to him and bringing his face out of Jim’s neck to connect their mouths in a heated kiss. Jim’s hands roamed over the slave’s body, caressing and stroking, pausing to spend extra time on the sections of skin that caused heated gasps to escape into his mouth. He spent a few moments paying attention to the slave’s dusky nipples, circling a finger around each until they peaked and pinching them gently when they did.

Each of his ministrations were met with soft sighs and breathy moans, causing the Umano to look at the starship captain in surprise and admiration. Not one of their people had received so much as a favored glance from the slave, not even the other pleasure slaves who were in the same situation as the dark haired one, but this outsider had the slave practically begging to be touched. Well, it was not quite “practically” after a while. Biting kisses were placed on the slave’s neck by the captain, making the slave arch his neck to the side to grant Jim more access as the slave’s knees turned to water.

Jim lowered the two of them to the floor making sure to keep the slave’s head on a pillow as he dragged both hands down the toned torso, scratching gently and caressing even more gently as he worked the slave’s loose pants off of his body. The dark haired slave arched into the caresses and lifted his hips to make his disrobing easier. Once the slave was naked save for the torques still adorning his biceps and he bruises still littering his skin, Jim brought his head up from where it had been sucking possessive bruises of his own into the slave’s skin. His bleary, lust glazed eyes looked around, and one of the Umano stepped forward, brandishing a bottle of musky smelling oil.

Jim took it gratefully, coating the fingers of his left hand with the oil as his right clasped the slave’s hand, entwining their fingers and gripping tightly. The slave spread his thighs with very little prompting, arching and moaning loudly as the Captain’s fully clad form settled between his spread thighs, the dark pants Jim was wearing scratching the slave’s inner thighs pleasantly. Jim’s left hand took advantage of the new expanse of skin revealed to him, stroking gently but firmly over the slave’s perineum as Jim delighted in the further arching and moaning this produced as well as the soft whimpers the slave could not help letting escape his full, kiss-swollen lips.

Hazel eyes were clouded with desire, and Jim gazed into them, asking silent permission and receiving it in the form of the slave drawing his knees up to his chest, presenting himself for Jim’s viewing pleasure. It seemed to the two that the world had narrowed to the two of them, and Jim was not complaining. Jim slid two fingers inside the slave, the oil easing the way as well as the fact that the slave relaxed himself consciously, welcoming Jim inside, no matter the part of him that it was. Jim spread his fingers, stretching those walls for a moment before zeroing in on his goal.

The Captain crooked his fingers in just the right way, rubbing firmly over the slave’s prostate while his right hand ventured between the slave’s legs as well, pressing on his perineum just as firmly, stimulating the same area from both the out and inside. The dark haired slave let out a soft wail at the action, and Jim leaned down to capture the slave’s mouth with his own, muffling the cries and whimpers escaping the steadily writhing slave. All too soon, Jim felt a tell-tale tightening around his fingers, and he pressed hard on the slave’s perineum as he started to come, preventing him from ejaculating and stilling his fingers’ movements as shudders wracked the muscled body.

Jim moved his right hand from the slave’s perineum as the shudders tapered off, petting the slave’s side gently and pressing a kiss to his brow. _More?_ Jim’s quirked eyebrow asked the slave as he brought a hand down to encircle the jutting cock before him. The slave made a low growling sound in the back of his throat at the action, and Jim smirked slightly as he received his answer, bringing the slave once more to the edge of climax before stopping him from ejaculating and covering the slave’s body with his own. Once more Jim did this, and the slave was sobbing with pleasure, begging to come as he writhed on Jim’s fingers.

Jim reached for the oil with his free hand, dribbling more between the slave’s cheeks and spreading it around the pink hole before resuming his slow strokes inside the slave. The hazel eyes that locked with Jim’s blue were wide and desperate for relief, and Jim leaned down once more, capturing the slave’s mouth in a loving kiss as his fingers moved more quickly, wasting no time and pressing repeatedly into the slave’s prostate until he came with a rough, high wail that seemed a mixture of pain and pleasure as the slave’s body fairly convulsed beneath Jim.

The Captain gently petted the slave’s body, gentling him down from his high as he removed his fingers from the spasming hole. Jim looked up again, reaching for the basin of water and a cloth that were placed just within reach after he spotted it, gently cleaning the evidence of the slave’s passion from his body as the dark head once more resumed its position on Jim’s shoulder, face pressed into Jim’s neck. When he finished cleaning the slave, Jim held him close, gently caressing his trembling form and murmuring nonsense to calm him.

The Umano were surprised once more by the Captain. Instead of merely taking his own pleasure, as most would have, the Captain did not even remove his clothes and chose to bring the slave to pleasure not one or two but _four_ times. When finished, he did not merely cast the slave aside either. No, he held the slave close and cleaned him off personally, not caring that the slave’s sweat and fluids were staining his fine Federation uniform. This man, indeed, was one worthy of them and one they were proud to have met. With this thought in mind, the Umano leader stepped forward and made to speak.

This time, however, Jim cut off the Umano leader before he could talk, quietly asking, that quiet fury back in his voice, “Why did you take my husband captive?”

The Umano were momentarily stunned silent before anger broke over the Umano leader’s usually passive face. “You had sexual relations with this slave knowing our laws on this subject?”

Jim lifted his head defiantly, and stated firmly, “I did. Before you do anything, I want an answer. Why did you take my husband turn him into a pleasure slave? I thought you gave them a choice.” Reaching inside his shirt, Jim withdrew a necklace, a long chain made of silver on which hung a circular pendant, identical to the one the slave was wearing.

Shock registered in the Umano leader’s expressive eyes, and Jim felt a momentary pang as he realized that the being had not realized that his Bones was the very pleasure slave Jim was told to “break in.” His subordinates had unknowingly taken a bonded man and put him in a position to break laws held sacred to them all, and the task fell to him to make amends. “What may we do in recompense for this grievous error, Captain Kirk?” the leader asked, shock evident in his voice and not a little shame.

Jim’s countenance was not quite so hard as before as he gazed at the leader, even less so when he gazed down at the naked man curled so trustingly into his arms, and he said, “You can let my husband and I return to our ship and punish those who captured him according to your laws.”

The Umano leader’s face darkened momentarily, which made a few of his subordinates shrink away from the banked fire in his eyes, and he nodded to the Captain. “It will be done as you say. You may communicate with your ship to tell them you may leave with your crew mem—bondmate,” the leader said, gesturing for a few of the other pleasure slaves to bring clothing for Jim’s husband. As they moved away, The Umano turned back to Jim to say something, but he stopped himself this time as he took in the Captain and his husband’s embrace.

Bones was curled in Jim’s arms, face pressed into Jim’s neck and body quaking gently, both from the force of his release and from the sheer relief that Jim had come to find him. Jim was once more stroking his hands gently up and down his husband’s sides as he was speaking to Bones, though his words were so low that the Umano, even with their advanced hearing, could not hear. The words seemed to serve their purpose, however, and Bones calmed slowly under Jim’s ministrations, his trembling ceasing and his body going limp and pliant against Jim.

The other pleasure slaves brought the clothes in for Bones; they included another pair of those loose-fitting silk pants, though this time they brought a top of the same material in a dark green color to match the pants and it clung to Bones’ skin as though it were a part of him, showing off his torso. Jim hovered near to him at all times, making sure he was not in any sort of pain and helping him through doors. Bones allowed it because he knew just how much his disappearance had affected his husband, especially considering Jim was still trying to fight off the virus in his body, though he had almost fully recovered by the time the whole debacle had begun.

Once they were clear of the main building, Jim reached for his communicator contacted the _Enterprise_ and her crew with a curt, “Two to beam up.” After the usual brief disorientation following being beamed aboard the ship, both mean were aware of the cheering in the transport room. There were a couple of catcalls when the crew saw the costume Bones was wearing, especially from Scotty and Gaila, and the Captain and his doctor exchanged faintly amused glances at their antics. Jim raised a hand and an immediate silence descended. “The CMO and I are going to our quarters,” Jim paused and raised that hand again to stay any of the other protests being voiced before adding, “The senior staff will be debriefed at 0900 tomorrow.” With that, Jim led the way for Bones and they settled into their quarters for a much deserved rest.

~*~*~

Three weeks had passed since Bones had been kidnapped, and Jim had not touched him since their time in the pleasure slaves’ quarters. Oh, sure, they touched like they usually would as far as slaps on the back and hugging like they had back at the Academy, but Jim had not gone farther than kissing Bones since they had beamed aboard the _Enterprise_. The senior staff knew exactly what went on down on the planet’s surface, but the general rest of the crew only knew that Bones had been sold into slavery. Most of them were skittish around him at first, afraid to trigger anything, but he soon took care of that with the use of a few well-placed hypos to sensitive areas. Everything returned to normal as far as the crew knew, except for between Jim and Bones themselves.

Bones knew something was eating away at Jim, but Jim refused to talk to him about it. Bones tried to push past the hurt that he felt because of his being shut out, and he wondered why Jim turned down all offers from Bones to get whatever was bothering him out into the open. His question was soon answered when he stumbled on Spock and Jim talking in one of the viewing rooms on the ship. It was one of the areas always open to the crew, and Bones was able to come in undetected, listening as Jim told Spock that he felt as if he’d taken advantage of Bones down on the planet and that he felt horrible for feeling turned on by the way Bones had looked in in the outfit they had given him.

Bones felt as if he had been struck by a thunderbolt as the revelation set in, and a determined look came over his face and settled there as he stalked back his and Jim’s shared quarters. In their closet there were two boxes, one for Jim and one for Bones. Those boxes were off limits to the other partner, and whatever was inside could not be touched or used by anyone except the owner. Inside Bones’ box were remnants of his old life—his wedding picture with his wife, a picture of his mother and father, his first stallion and the like—and one new acquisition. Inside the box, alongside the memorabilia of his former life, rested a pair of dark green silk pants and a matching shirt with two gold torques engraved with a symbol later translated as royal consort.

Bones pulled them out, airing them out on the bed while he took a quick sonic shower and cleaned himself thoroughly. Before putting the clothes on, Bones made sure to muss his hair like it had been that day and then carefully arranged the clothes so they were as Jim had seen them before they left the Umano. He arranged himself on the bed, face down in a careless sprawl on their comfortable bed. He inhaled the comforting scent of Jim on their pillows as he waited for his husband to return, settling into a completely boneless sprawl by the time that Jim returned.

Jim froze as he saw the form sprawled on the bed, instantly transported to the first time he saw it and feeling himself harden almost instantly. A wave of guilt followed immediately, and he made to turn around but Bones’ languid voice called him back. “Don’t go, Jim. It’s time we had this out,” Bones said firmly but kindly.

Jim reluctantly turned and went to the bed, sitting next to Bones but not actually looking at him. Bones was having none of that and sat closer to Jim, leaning against him until he had no choice but to turn his head and meet their eyes. The eye contact seemed as if it would never end, and Bones hardly dared to blink for fear of ruining the mood into which Jim seemed to be falling. Jim’s body swayed towards Bones’ automatically and their lips connected for the first time in weeks. A soft moan left Bones before he could call it back, and he tensed, afraid that he had brought Jim out of his trance.

Jim’s reaction was the exact opposite; it felt like a floodgate had been opened inside of him, and he clutched Bones to himself, groaning into other man’s mouth as the kiss deepened. Bones found himself on his back in short order, silk shirt gone once more until he was clad in only his necklace, the two torques and his silk pants. Jim settled between Bones’ spread thighs, rocking their hips together as his hands explored Bones’ torso and pausing now and again to pinch a nipple or scratch lightly over the trail of hair leading beneath the silk pants.

Bones’ groan was a decadent sound, rich with the promise of sex and hours of pleasure, and it shot Jim squarely in the libido. His hands moved to draw the pants off of Bones’ hips, tossing them over his shoulder before he leaned over Bones to scrabble in his nightstand for the lube. Coating the fingers of his right hand, Jim reached down between Bones’ legs, spreading the excess lubricant from his fingers to Bones’ hole before plunging two fingers straight inside.

Bones arched into it, relishing the sharp burn as muscles abruptly stretched that had not been used in weeks and loosing a sharp cry that gave Jim pause. Before Jim could pull out his fingers, Bones rocked down onto them, clearly signaling his pleasure with the treatment he was receiving, and Jim continued with a relieved grin. He scissor his fingers, trying to make more room within Bones for his fingers to move freely, bringing his other hand between Bones’ widespread thighs pressing against and massaging his perineum steadily in time to his strokes within Bones’ body.

The Doctor writhed against Jim’s body, one of his thighs between Jim’s and Jim could not help grinding down against it. When Bones felt the movement, he loosed a low, pleased growl that changed to a breathy whimper almost immediately as Jim chose that moment to press harder on his prostate from outside of and within his body. The pent up tension between them would not allow them to hold back and both knew it; Jim continued pressing on Bones’ prostate from the inside and moved his other hand to go between his nipples, pinching and caressing the sensitive flesh until Bones was gasping his pleas to come. Jim rutted against Bones’ thigh, nearly silent as his body began to shake with the onset of his orgasm.

Bones let out a low wail as his orgasm finally hit, mere moments after Jim’s, slamming his body with a force that surprised him as he shuddered his way through it and clung to Jim like a lifeline. Jim clutched him close as he came down from his own high, caressing Bones’ fevered skin to calm him. Bones smiled sleepily as he regained some of his senses, face pressed into its usual spot between Jim’s neck and shoulder.

Jim held him close, a satisfied smile on his face as he pressed a tender kiss to Bones’ brow. “Sorry for shutting you out, Bones,” he said, a sheepish look creeping over his face to replace the smile, and Bones elbowed him gently to show there were no hard feelings.

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’, just don’t do it again,” Bones rebuked him gently, curling into his embrace. Jim reveled in their closeness for a while before the dampness in his pants became uncomfortable, and he stood to strip them off, wiping both Bones and himself with his discarded undershirt as soon as it was off of his body. Bones pulled back the covers after Jim cleaned them off and as the blond was putting the discarded clothes down the laundry chute. Settling himself under the covers, Bones waited until Jim was next to him on the bed before scooting closer and curling once more into his arms. Jim once more held him close and laughed quietly as Bones said, “You done with your hang up now, Kid?”

“Yeah, old man. I’m good,” Jim said around quiet chuckles. Crazy things happened to the _Enterprise_ crew before, and they would happen again. They just had to face them together.

 __  
**Fin.**  



End file.
